It is often desirable to selectively isolate molecules present in a low concentration in a sample, e.g., to facilitate analysis of such molecules without the interference of other more prevalent components of the sample. For example, in the analysis of nucleic acid sequences, actively selecting a portion of the sample nucleic acid that comprises a region of interest can allow a researcher to focus their analytical efforts only on those portions of the nucleic acid sample. As such, the resulting “enriched” nucleic acid sample has a much higher proportion of nucleic acids having the region to be analyzed. Further, in some cases the concentration of a particular molecule in a sample is simply too low, rendering analysis impossible without some sort of concentration of the molecule.
Selectively enriching a sample for a molecule of interest can be performed in various ways known to those of skill in the art. For example, affinity tags have been used for purification of specific molecules of interest from a biological sample using an affinity technique. These tags are covalently or non-covalently linked to the molecules of interest. For example, an affinity tag can be incorporated into a protein of interest to form a fusion protein. The affinity tag further binds to an immobile phase, e.g., a substrate or matrix (e.g., within a column). Once bound, the substrate or matrix is washed to remove all unbound components of the sample leaving only those bound via the affinity tag. Often these tags are removable by chemical agents or by enzymatic means, such as proteolysis, which allows for removal of the selected molecules from the substrate or matrix while leaving the affinity tag behind. Once removed, the selected molecules can be further analyzed or otherwise manipulated.
With regards to isolation of specific nucleic acid sequence (“target nucleic acid”) in a complex sample (e.g., a genomic DNA sample), various methods are known in the art. Notably, “hybrid capture” methods use a nucleic acid complementary to the sequence or sequences of interest to specifically hybridize to one or more target nucleic acids. However, where a region of interest represents a very small portion of the total sample, hybridization strategies can be difficult and require massive amplification of the original sample to provide enough of the region of interest to be efficiently selected. In some cases, identification of rare mutations within the region of interest is an object of a study, and since amplification strategies are known to introduce a small number of mutations into the resulting amplicons, these amplification-introduced mutations can complicate the identification of the true rare mutations present in the original sample, especially where single-molecule sequencing strategies are utilized. Accordingly, is desirable to provide reaction components that provide a way to select one or more regions of interest from a complex sample and isolate them from other molecules in the sample to facilitate their analysis, preferably without requiring amplification. The present invention provides these and other solutions.